In the diary of hell
by 2Black-fox2
Summary: "People say I make strange choices, but they're not strange for me. My sickness is that I'm fascinated by human behavior, by what's underneath the surface, by the worlds inside people." A fanfic with an Oc .
1. Chapter 1

A/n : hey guys ! So … this is my first fan fiction , so it might not be the best but I think my writing skills are quite high , even if not in fan fiction … anyway the story will have a lot of quotes and they go to their respective owners , I'm just using them also I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes , I will check the chapters but mistakes may slip (English isn't my mother language ) . Flames and criticism are alright but if you have a mean comment please justify it . Ohhh , I almost forgot this is a OC insertion fan fiction , so if you don't like those type of story I don't recommend you to read this .And this fan fiction has spoilers . You had been warned

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto so don't sue me .

I hope you enjoy this chapter !

-**demon-**

**-****_thinking-_**

Name : Burning river

Rated : T ( for swearing , probably just Hidan , still , he will appear a long time from now ,again , probably )

Prologue : "People say I make strange choices, but they're not strange for me. My sickness is that I'm fascinated by human behavior, by what's underneath the surface, by the worlds inside people."

**Chapter one**

Death .

_ Is death such a bad thing as people say ? I don't think so … It's just another adventure .An adventure everyone will live . Still It is a curious thing, take for example the death of a loved one. We all know that our time in this world is limited, and that eventually all of us will end up underneath some sheet, never to wake up. And yet it is always a surprise when it happens to someone we know. It is like walking up the stairs to your bedroom in the dark, and thinking there is one more stair than there is. Your foot falls down, through the air, and there is a sickly moment of dark_ _surprise as you try and readjust the way you thought of things._

_I just died , and I can say It was a misfortune ._

_ You see , I live in an antique apartment complex in a bad part of my town . Alone … with my cat … With my dear Ciel , a old black cat . The apartments are in very bad shape . A very , very bad shape . But I didn't care and I still don't . So it happened that my ceiling fell on me and my cat . My first reaction when I heard the crack was to protect the cat . So I'm quite proud and happy that while I was dying crushed , my loyal cat was standing next to me meowing loudly . She made it , even is she would probably die , anyway . I knew that she doesn't have much time neither but I still enjoyed her presence and the fact that I died with her , my only friend . it is a peaceful feeling . I couldn't feel my body and I felt my organs stopping . The last thing I heard were some fading voices . Probably my neighbors ._

_And that is how I , Kyoko L , died for the first time . I want to be honest , so I should tell you that I never knew I would wake up 20 feet from Konoha's gates . I never knew that I would wake up in freaking Naruto or that this anime was even real ._

_What actually got me really pissed was that , even if I was sure I would be animated , I never thought that I would be in my little sisters OC . You don't even have an idea how crappy this is . _

_One , this character was made by a 10 year old , so you would expect that I don't have any powers , but you are wrong and that is the biggest problem . How ? This character can't have any development because it doesn't have things to improve . This character is made with everything perfect : logic , powers , intelligent . This character is the perfect fighter . My sister made it "The Strongest Shinobi in Naruto" . You could say that 1000000 Madara's couldn't equal this character powers . And that is extremely bad . But I guess that she put every power a level starting from jounin , going to anbu , beast mode , invincible , superhero and a lot of more stupid things is a help . _

_Maybe I shouldn't complain since this means that I won't have to worry about anything when it comes to protection ._

_ The second thing that is pissing is that my little "sweet" sister was in her blue –green period when she made this character . Meaning that my short brown hair is now long blue and with green stripes . Who has green stripes in their blue hair ? Who even has blue hair ? Kisame . _

_Also my eyes are now in two colors . Meaning one eye is blue and the other one is green . At least she didn't make my skin green with polka blue dots . Or worse , is he made this character in her pink period .This is madness ! Or maybe Sparta ? Who knows ?_

_Anyways usually I can control my emotions pretty well but I think god is making fun of me . Come on ! What were the chances ? Die and go into an anime . What exactly is happening ?! Also let's not forget that I'm going to mess up the whole plot . Even if the plot could take some changes , this is a little to much . What I'm exactly going to do ? Become a ninja ? Probably. Maybe even in team 7. That if I'm at the beginning of the series . What if I'm is shippuden or when they are kids , or when Kakashi is young , or when Madara and Hashirama are kids , or even on a random day. Maybe when Naruto is born. They are so many possibilities ._

_Maybe I should start with entering the village . Maybe I should just skip that and go directly to the Hokage . _

_Yes I should ._

_What exactly I'm going to tell him ?That I'm from the future . No , I'm serious ! And I can just use my mind controlling powers to make sure he will bend to my will . Maybe being a god here isn't such a bad thing here . And I'm saying maybe a lot ._

_I stand up , I was literally stretched on the middle of the road . And no one came to step on me ! I'm so lucky . Huh …_

_I teleport myself in front of the Hokage's office . I knock softly ._

_'Enter' . I hear an old man's voice ._

_I enter softly . His eyes are weary and his body tense . Maybe because he can't feel any chakra from me . I see his eyes taking in my features before reaching for a kunai . I guess he knows I'm not from here ._

_ I guess a girl with blue eyes and green stripes isn't really that easy to forget_.

'I mean no harm' I say softly

_I'm very soft today ._

'who are you' his hand still on the kunai

'I'm from the future'

He doesn't really buys it , but she will convince him

'I know everything. Go ahead and ask me'she continue with a smirk_ ._

_ A smirk ? Am I becoming a Uchiha ? I rather not ._

'you are to young'

_My body is , my mind not . My body has 13 years old , or you could say the body made by my sister . My mind is 27. I'm not that young grandpa !_

'Maybe' I respond .

'But I still know everything and I need to save the future . Ask me anything .'

I really lie a lot .

. I'm such a liar !

**End of chapter 1**

A/n : I hope you enjoyed this chapter ! I don't know when will the next chapter be out but soon probably .


	2. Chapter 2

A/n : hi guys , I'm sick so I write a new chapter … I feel terrible . I saw some grammar mistakes in the last chapter . Sorry for that .

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto so don't sue me .

In the last chapter :

*Lies . I'm such a liar !*

**Chapter 2**

_Maybe I shouldn't lie . Just tell him everything . Wouldn't that be more easy ? It would . And I'm an idiot . He probably won't believe me ._

_ If I told him I've worked hard to get where I'm at, I'd be lying, because I have no idea where I am right now. And if he even believed me I would probably need to explain him something I myself don't know . _

_How did I end up here ? Maybe a should have listened to Picasso when he said "Everything you can imagine is real." I always imagined myself living in another world ._

_I lie a lot . Most of the time to myself . The worst part is that I don't even believe them ._

_ Also I'm a big coward . Isn't lying the biggest cowardice in the world ? I always say the truth is best even when we find it unpleasant. Any rat in a sewer can lie. It's how rats are. It's what makes them rats. But a human doesn't run and hide in dark places, because he's something more._

_I'm a rat . I should buy a rat costume , I'm sure it would be perfect for me . ._

_I used to have rats in my house . They were interesting but my cat killed them . I still remember like it was just yesterday . Ciel jumping graciously and fast from corner to corner . Her black , glossy fur being full of dust . It happened like that every time . So after every hunt I would give her a bath . She liked water . I already missed her . They say when you are missing someone that they are probably feeling the same, but I don't think it's_ _possible for my kitty to miss me as much as I'm missing her right now . You probably think I'm crazy or just plain weird but I really loved that cat_ . _Anyway, it doesn't matter how much, how often, or how closely I kept an_ eye on things because _I can't control it. Sometimes things and people just go. Just like that . It's crazy . You probably know how it is to miss someone . Because everyone has that special person , animal , objects , they don't feel complete without . If you don't have it yet don't worry … He, she , it , will come … you'll get attached .. and when it will be over you'll cry . And you will cry like a little baby . But that isn't that bad .No one is made of stone ._

_Right now as I'm standing here straight with an easy air , looking at this old man , this man that will die , thinking about a question that will catch me , I can't help just wonder if it will be enough . I know that if I won't save him from Orochimaru he will die , but I can also revive him after . That will probably be the best . But I really want this man to approve me ._ Sarutobi is _a honorable man . I am not even near honorable ._

_ I'm a bad person . Maybe that's why Akatsuki are one of my favorite characters . But … In the end I still like all of this characters . Even Sakura is alright . I don't get it why people hate on her so much . Yes she was/is a fan girl but I can change that but you forget that most of the other girls were too . And in Shippuden she matured a little . Let's not enter in this subject_ _now ._

_Again , I would love if Sarutobi will have some faith in me . Such a nice old man . A little smile appeared on my face . He was still studying me . He opened his mouth and with authority he asked :_

"Who is the nine tails jinchuuriki ? And who is his/her father and mother ?"

_His eyes gleamed . He thinks he will get me but this is too easy ._

_My eyes , remain normal , as normal as two eyes with different colors can . I should do something about my appearance . I attract too much attention ._

"The jinchuuriki's name is Naruto Uzumaki , mother : Kushina Uzumaki and father : Minato Namikage ." His eyes slightly widened but then a warm smile appeared .

"You couldn't know this . So it's true . You are from future . Well , dear , if you need anything ask ."

_I fell bad . he is kind , too kind . Well I should leave my guilt attacks for later_ .

" Well , I do need some help ' I start calmly 'I need the date I'm in , I'm not sure if the jutsu put me in the right time . Also an apartment and some money ? I promise I'll pay back !"

I say with a embarrassed laugh .

_He keeps on smiling ._

" Today is the day Naruto and his academy class become gennins . And of course you can have some money and an apartment . My people will take care of that ."

_So , I'm in the first episode , well , this is perfect ! I'll have so much fun . this reminds me he will steal that scroll , this is quite a very important episode I can't mess it up . He needs to learn the shadow clone jutsu ._

" Thank you . I say with a smile . Are the teams already made ?"

"Just a scheme , we still don't know who will graduate ."

" I see , I say with a thinking face , Hokage-sama tonight something 'interesting' will happen . do not worry I will be here to help . Tomorrow when the teams are made it's important to put this people like this : Team eight : Ino , Shikamaru , Chouji , with their sensei : Asuma ; team seven : Naruto , Sasuke , Sakura with Kakashi as their sensei-"

'I am not sure Naruto will graduate , his other test weren't too high , he may not pass . If he fails team 7 can't be made like that . I would ask how you know their name but I assume you met them in the future .' _Sarutobi interrupts me with a serious face . _

_So rude !_

I_ respond quickly :_

"Have faith he will make it . Just tonight , don't punish him ."

Sarutobi's face turned in confusion while mine remained impassive .' Also , I need you to put me in team 7 , tell them I'm from who knows what village and I don't have a team to be in so you put me with them or something . You are the hokage ! You can do anything ! "

"Not really , I need to listen to the elders and Danzo too . But it can be fixed . What's your name ? And .. " his face takes a very serious look . "I will not let you hurt any of them ."

I really dislike those 3 , I should take care of them later and hurt them , f no .

" My name is Kyoko L and don't worry I won't . "

"Alright , Kyoko L , your now a leaf village academy student , future gennin in team 7 .' he says with a wide grin . "you should leave I have a conference with the elders ."

_You don't have a conference ,you just have a lot to assimilate , liar_

"Alright"

_I say while taking the keys and village pass he offered . _

"I hope you know this remains between us . I'm serious tell someone and I'll hunt you down . "My voice takes a dangerous note and my eyes become slits .

_He flinches … Maybe I scared him? He composes himself fast and responds :_

"I am aware this has to remain between us miss L , also some acts will be delivered to you this afternoon . The standard acts : a birth certificate etc ."

"Well thank you , Sarutobi-san , and is just Kyokio . " I say while I head for the door . " Have a nice day " I finish smiling .

"You too also good luck " I hear his voice while I close the door .

_Well this was rather easy . It could have gone worse . He could have announced his anbu's and the whole village would be after me , trying to kill me . I'm sure I would win but still , I don't want to hurt them_ .

_I look at my keys , they have the address on them . Vest street , nr 4 . How Am I supposed to find this street ? Well I'll just ask someone ._

_I walk out . the cold air heats me . I didn't even felt it last time I was outside , my head was in clouds ._

_ It is morning . I am sure . Maybe around 6 ? Maybe even 7 ._

_I can't believe it . I just look at the village . I'm in Naruto . I'm in the anime with that funny , brave , exceptional , perfect kid , named Naruto . I can feel my peaceful smile transforming into a huge grin . Everything will be so funny ! Without a second thought I sprint down the main road , with an amazing speed . People see just a moving blur . Maybe I will find happiness , maybe I will find peace ._

_ Yes , I will ! Me , Kyoko L , will make peace in this world , will unite the countries and will not let anyone close stay death ._

**The end of Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: From now on the story will be written **from the** **point of the author ( me ) **meaning it will be written in **the third from .**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto . **

_-thoughts-_

**-demons-**

In the last chapter : Me , Kyoko Ame , will make peace in this world , will unite the countries and will not let anyone close stay death , literally .

**Chapter 3 **

Right now , Kyoko is really pissed . Why ? She sprinted down the street without having any idea where she is going . Who does that ? Well , she does ... Right now ,even lost , her mood hasn't changed . She is still cheerful and that is a little weird . Usually she isn't even happy … Who knows what is in her head? Wait , I know ! Right now , our dear character is completely oblivious about the fact that she is lost .

The song she was thinking distracted her so much she didn't even realize that she kept walking in circle .

She was standing face to face with Ichiraku , you don't have any idea how tempted she was to go and eat here . But she should head home , take some money and buy some equipment and weapons . Maybe she will need them , someday .

She heard some sounds . An angry scream ?

'Naruto !'

Her eyes widen slightly .

_Iruka ?_

This means that Naruto started with his pranks . She slowly turns around and started laughing .

_Come on ! Their faces are great now !_

She thinks with a smile of approval_ . _The Hokage faces were painted colorful . It was cute . In no more than a minute , the second scream was heard and the image of Naruto running from Iruka appeared . She was tempted to help him _._

_He better runs those laps . It will help his stamina .I'm only doing him a favor . _

She thinks with a sadistic smile .

She kindly stops a stranger , gets the info fats and runs to her apartment . In ten minutes she was ready to head to the academy for her test .

She found all the acts she needed on her kitchen table . Her flat was quite small , but it was perfect for her . She put her hair in a high ponytail making a note to cut it later . She dressed in simple black shorts and a white t-shirt and a black sweater , putting her dirty clothes in the bathroom . She covered her green eye with a bandage , leaving the blue one discovered . She looked quite weird and a little dangerous but people will just need to deal with it .

She headed for the academy , she has no idea what's the time , but who really cares ? They always say time changes things, but you actually have to change them yourself , time does nothing . The same with "time heals all the wounds" . It's not true . The wounds remain. In time, the mind, protecting its sanity, covers them with scar tissue and the pain lessens. But it is never gone. You need to mend it yourself .

Time isn't that important .

Time is nothing .

Time is an illusion .

Still , time is very important for humans , who are always afraid of it . Unfortunately, the clock is ticking, the hours are going by. The past increases, the future recedes. Possibilities decreasing, regrets mounting .

It's like a game in which you lose something every second . What ? Seconds . You don't have any idea how important seconds , minutes , hours are . Time was made by people to measure the passing moments . And that's the important thing . The moments . Those are the things you lose the easiest .

This subject is so large we could talk about it all day . But we need to concentrate on our character because she is ready to walk in the middle of class .

Kyo opens the door easily , her head covered with her hood .

Iruka was in the middle of testing a kid when she entered . He stopped what he was doing , looking with a warm smile at her . The kids were silently observing .

'Ahh , you should be Kykio Ame , the new student . I was told of you arrival and about the possibility of a delay . I'm glad you made it almost on time . We just started .' His smile hasn't dropped .

'Class , this is Kykio L and she'll take the exam with you , you may do a short introduction if you want to . ' said Mizuki with a false smile .

Kyo nods . And starts :

'My name is Kykio as you heard , my past country and past village , isn't your business ' I said with a glare . The class flinched . Sasuke just stood still with an emotionless face . His eyes flashed a little with curiosity .

' I hope we can be friends , I currently live alone and my dream is for me to know and you to find out .' She finished , and went to sit down next to Shikamaru in the back , next to a window .

'Since we already finished with A, B letter , you will be the last to take the test .'

Said Iruka before turning his attention to another student .

She nodded and feel asleep . Kyo and Shika were sleeping perfectly there . Still she could hear them whispering .

' She is weird .'

'She is cool.'

'Does she likes Sasuke ?'

'Is she sleeping ?'

'She will fail the exam , I'm sure ! Look she felt asleep .'

'What's with her hair ?'

'Who is she ?'

'She better doesn't take my Sasuke-kun or I'll kill her !'

'She is a freak.'

'What's with her right eye ?'

"I wonder what abilities she has ?'

'Can she fight .'

'She looks dangerous , I'm not going near her ! She should pair with the demon kid !'

_Are we in a mean girls movie and I didn't know ? What's wrong with this persons ? Judging people by a appearance . That's horrible , I should seriously teach them a lesson about looking under the underneath . Not being that judgmental ._

_ Still , they are just kids , they don't know better . Their parents are the problem . _

'Iruka ?'

A man enters the class . An Anbu .

'You and Mizuki are called by the Hokage . Is important .'

Mizuki and Iruka nod and throw a glance at each other .

'Kids , don't cause any trouble we will be back .'

And they disappeared . This didn't happened in anime . At least it was a good moment to teach them something .

The class started moving girls , running at each other and Sasuke . Boys grouping . And some just remained seated . Kykio yawned loudly , opened her eyes looking at the ceiling and stated :

'Judging others makes us blind, whereas love is illuminating. By judging others we blind ourselves to our own evil and to the grace which others are just as entitled to as we are. Do not judge, or you too will be judged. For in the same way you judge others, you will be judged, and with the measure you use, it will be measured to you . If you aren't in my skin, you will never understand my character . Some people say, 'Do not judge the book by its cover!' Well, I say not to judge at all. People can say anything they want to say. While you judge me by my outward appearance I am silently doing the same to you, even though there's a ninety-percent chance that in both cases our assumptions are wrong. It is very important to carefully observe the things we see before we judge. Things aren't always as they appear .'

The kids just stared like she just spoke another language but in their heads thoughts gathered .

'How can love be illuminating when so many people die because of it , my father died for my mother as an act of "love" .

Said a brown haired boy . The class stared at him . I guess he didn't talk a lot . the class shifted their eyes at her and waited .

Kyoko nodded , close her eyes and with a steady voice said :

' But can darkness drive out darkness? No , only light can do that. Hate cannot drive out hate: only love can do that. Only once in your life, I truly believe, you find someone who can completely turn your world around. You tell them things that you've never shared with another soul and they absorb everything you say and actually want to hear more. You share hopes for the future, dreams that will never come true, goals that were never achieved and the many disappointments life has thrown at you. When something wonderful happens, you can't wait to tell them about it, knowing they will share in your excitement. They are not embarrassed to cry with you when you are hurting or laugh with you when you make a fool of yourself. Never do they hurt your feelings or make you feel like you are not good enough, but rather they build you up and show you the things about yourself that make you special and even beautiful. There is never any pressure, jealousy or competition but only a quiet calmness when they are around. You can be yourself and not worry about what they will think of you because they love you for who you are. The things that seem insignificant to most people such as a note, song or walk become invaluable treasures kept safe in your heart to cherish forever. Memories of your childhood come back and are so clear and vivid it's like being young again. Colors seem brighter and more brilliant. Laughter seems part of daily life where before it was infrequent or didn't exist at all. A phone call or two during the day helps to get you through a long day's work and always brings a smile to your face. In their presence, there's no need for continuous conversation, but you find you're quite content in just having them nearby. Things that never interested you before become fascinating because you know they are important to this person who is so special to you. You think of this person on every occasion and in everything you do. Simple things bring them to mind like a pale blue sky, gentle wind or even a storm cloud on the horizon. You open your heart knowing that there's a chance it may be broken one day and in opening your heart, you experience a love and joy that you never dreamed possible. You find that being vulnerable is the only way to allow your heart to feel true pleasure that's so real it scares you. You find strength in knowing you have a true friend and possibly a soul mate who will remain loyal to the end. Life seems completely different, exciting and worthwhile. Your only hope and security is in knowing that they are a part of your life .Your father loved your mother , that's why he died for her but that , isn't such brave thing . To die for someone is easy . Death is simple . The hard part is to live for someone . Yes indeed a lot of people die because of love . But there can't be dark without light , hate without love and moon without sun . Everything starts from positive feelings .'

They considered her a riddle . She was intelligent and interesting . Wise . Maybe even the most wise from this class . Her words were heavy , they couldn't understand all but they got the idea ? Everyone was silent . Naruto took a heavy breath .

'If you don't like judging people , it means you aren't judgmental . Do you want to be my friend ? ' said the blonde with a big smile .

And everyone started again . The whispers , the hate , just like what she said seconds ago were nothing .

'Of course I'll be you friend.'

The class became silent again . The kids were shocked .

'Kyoko-san , my parents say he is a monster . I don't think it's a good idea .'

Her eye twitched . The kids started approving . For a moment she was shocked about the san , she just ignored it .

'The real world is where the monsters are. Don't be so simple. People adore monsters. They fill their songs and stories with them. They define themselves in relation to them. You know what a monster is, young shade? Power. Power and choice. Monsters make choices. Monsters shape the world. Monsters force us to become stronger, smarter, better. They sift the weak from the strong and provide a forge for the steeling of souls. Even as we curse monsters, we admire them. Seek to become them, in some ways." Her eyes became distant. "There are far, far worse things to be than a monster. If you have a monster as a friend you will become the best . Even like that This boy is not a monster . Do you know how monster look ? No . Then how can you say he is a monster when you never tried to be his friend to see .'

The kids looked surprised again but Kyoko had a premonition that till tomorrow they will forget what she said .

The teachers came back and continued testing them . Naruto failed . She passed with flying scores .

They were outside . Kids were talking to their parents . As She passed them she heard some kids telling their parents about her . Talking about Naruto .

She looked at the blond boy . He was standing alone at the three . she was ready to go to cheer him up a little but Mizuki appeared . So she let them . Naruto had to learn from that scroll the Kage Bushin . It is an important part .

She somehow ended up next to Sasuke going home . He lived close tree , four blocks away .

They didn't talk . Just when she was to enter her flat she turned around and told him with a warm smile :

'You radiate with negativity , cheer up a little . You can learn more things by being positive .'

And she left . He stared after her . Let the thoughts away and went to train .

Kyo didn't stay a lot home . she picked up some kunais and went after Naruto she watched as he stole the scroll with a smiling face while yawning every two minutes . She was here just to make sure everything went like the last time . Then she heard Iruka's scream after Naruto . Naruto panicked . Iruka was early .

_I need to win some time _

So she went to Iruka . She put her white mask on her face . Her hood on her head and went for it .

'Who are you growled Iruka ?'

' 2 minutes .'

He looked confused so she repeated .He understood .

'I don't have 2 minutes . I'm on a mission .'

'You sure ?'

She said .

"I am !'

'Seriously ?'

He took his kunai out . He was annoyed . They lost around a minute .

'Yes.'

'Then you may go .' She said disappearing .

_He had enough time . If not . I'll just teach him later .Why did I even lost my time with this . I should have taken some popcorn with me . _

She went back to the bushes and watched the fight . Everything went like in the anime .

Later when they were in Hokage's office , Sarutobi observed the little girl . The time traveler . She moved her mask and smiled . He nodded , now he knew what she said about not punishing Naruto .

She left early while Naruto was jumping from happiness . He was a gennin now . He passed . Iruka had his injury treated .

She went directly to sleep .

_Tomorrow will be an interesting day ._

The blue haired woke up fast . Around 5 . She went out to eat .

She was around Ichiraku . She didn't went for ramen though . She looked around and saw two persons who automatically put a smile on her face . There was Lee and Gay running their laps . They were probably taking a break . Gai was right next to Lee with a big smile . Just as big as Lee's . She went at them .

'Good morning ! ' she greeted with a smile

'Good morning ! said the two together . 'What is such a beautiful lady doing this early in the morning ?'

'She is looking for a Dango shop . Could you two gentleman help her ?'

They smiled even bigger than before .

' There's one just after the Curry restaurant . A little far from here . You go right in front , from now and you'll be there .

'Thank you , gentlemen ' She smiled cheerfully . 'Have fun training .'

'your youth is beautiful , beautiful lady .' said Lee as she walked away .

_That doesn't have sense ._ She thought with a silly smile .

She took her time eating , entering the classroom 5 minutes before it would start . Naruto was standing on the table almost kissing Sasuke

_. And the bomb will be dropped like …right_ _now ._

The boy behind Naruto shifted and Naruto kissed Sasuke . The class become silent and everyone was staring at those two . They broke apart both disgusted .

'Naruto ! You stole Sasuke's first kiss ! ' said an angry fan girl .

The rest continued with their rants . When they were almost ready to beat him up . Kyoko talked .

'It wasn't Naruto's fault . It wasn't the boy behind Naruto faults . It wasn't Sasuke faults . It was an accident . Accidents happen . You all shouldn't be that mad about that . '

**End of Chapter 3 **


	4. Chapter 4

'It wasn't Naruto's fault . It wasn't the boy behind Naruto faults . It wasn't Sasuke faults . It was an accident . Accidents happen . You all shouldn't be that mad about that . '

**Chapter 4**

The kids stared but then took their seats slowly . Kyoko dropped a congratulation at Naruto nodding in approval while looking at his headband , her own staying loosely around her neck and taking the place between him and Sakura . The class started with Iruka entering . Everything went normal and before she realized they were waiting for Kakashi-sensei .

She really had very complicated emotions now . She knew she had bipolar disorder but she hoped in this world her mental problems disappeared . Unfortunately no such luck. She discovered this around 10 minutes ago , when absolutely nothing happened but a wave of sadness hit her . B**ipolar disorder is a mental disorder characterized by extreme shifts in mood, as well as fluctuations in energy and activity levels. During these abnormal shifts, the patient commonly finds it difficult to complete everyday tasks. **Bipolar disorder is also known as manic-depressive illness. She wasn't feeling well at all .

Naruto started becoming very impatient . Sakura was looking at Sasuke with adoration still excited about being in a team with him . Sasuke was observing Kyoko with his eye corner . He was the only one observing her mood change . Sakura stared then slowly realized that Sasuke was looking at the blue haired girl .She moved her attention to her a little jealous . Her jealousy disappeared instantly when she saw the aura that was around her teammate . Her carefree mood changed to a desperate one . Her face changed to a worried one . Naruto was completely oblivious at what was happening around him . He put in plan his little prank .

'Naruto ! " said the pink haired girl . 'Our Sensei is a jounin he won't fall for that .Baka !' continued Sakura disapproving . Even if she considered the joke lame , she hoped that their sensei will fall in the trap . A part of her wanting revenge for the time wasted and a part of her wanting her blue haired teammate smiling . They didn't even talk but she didn't seem to like Sasuke so she wasn't her rival in love . She seemed a good person also is she would distract Naruto maybe she will remain with Sasuke .

'Wait and see Sakura-chan' says Naruto with a foxy grin .

Kakashi enters falling in the trap . Naruto starts laughing , Sakura having a simple smile while her inner was doing a victory pose. Sasuke smirked softly and Kyoko woke up from her daze still kind of confused.

The air was relaxed till Kakshi opened his moth :

'My first impression ? I hate all of you .'

Tthe air become suddenly depressed .

'Well , sensei I could say the same .' responds the blue haired girl with a happy smile , glad that she could talk so she didn't have to think . 'You made us wait for 4 hours . Do you have any idea how important are 4 hours ?'

She felt bad for blaming him . He was just visiting his dead friends and lost the time .

Kakashi gave an apologetic smile and called them on the roof . They climbed the stairs fast , leaving Kyoko behind .

_Come on ! Think about happy things ! Rainbows , skittles , kitties , dogs , nature , animals , Ciel , Maruto , anime , music , songs , birds , plants , flowers , colors , sweets , kind people , good people , heaven , life , family , my mother , my sister , my brother . I'm in Naruto ! Come on ! Fuck . _

She reached the roof . Naruto started :

'Hehehe ! I was faster than- '

But he never finished the sentence . He and his teammates entered in silence when they saw the tears on the girls face , her eyes having an empty look . She didn't even seem to observe she was already on the roof . She was in a daze .

**_MY MOTHER , MY SISTER , MY BROTHER , MY BOYFIREND _**_. I LEFT MY BOYFRIEND BEHIND ! I LEFT-_

'Kyo ! Are you alright ?' asked a concerned Naruto . Kakashi and Sakura were looking at her with concern too and Sasuke looked irritated and curious .

The air was a little chilly and some clouds could be seen on the light blue painted sky . You could see the villagefrom here . A beautiful sight .

'I guess . Maybe . I will be . Don't worry guys .' said the blue haired . her eyes already dried . 'Let's start .'

Kakshi gave her a concerned look before starting explaining .

'I'm Kakashi Hatake. Things I like and things I hate… I don't feel like telling you that. My dreams for the future… never really thought about it. As for my hobbies… I have lots of hobbies.'

'We didn't learn anything about you .' said Sakura revolted .

'It can't be helped , can't it ? Naruto go ! said Kakashi smiling behind his mask .

'I'm Naruto Uzumaki ! I like ramen , Sakura-chan , hate the 3 minutes till my ramen is done , Sasuke-teme . My hobbies are eating ramen . I want to become the strongest and the best Hokage of the leaf !_That's my Shinobi Way ! _Dattebyo !

'I'm Sakura Haruno ! I like Sasuke-kun and hate Naruto and Ino-pig . My dreams of the future ? I want to marry a certain someone .' said the girl looking with the corner of her eyes at Sasuke . my hobbies are staying with Sasuke-kun . '

' I'm Sasuke Uchiha I don't realy like things , my hobbies are training . I hate a person , my bigger brother , and my goal is to kill him and restore the Uchiha clan .'

' My nname is Kyoko L . I like nature , positive feelings and people . I don't hate anything . My hobbies are a lot and my goal is to make peace .'

When the talk was over the three gennins Kyo was looking so intently were terrified . Kakashi told them how they could go back to academy , told them to don't eat and fled from the roof in seconds .

The three went on their pats after their dates were refused .

Kyoko ended up going with Sakura .

'Kyo-chan ? Your house is this way ?' asked Sakura with a hint of curiosity .

'Nahhh ..I'm going to the Hokage , I have some business to finish . Sakura? I really like your hair . It's very pretty .'

Sakura's eyes started shining .

'Can I give you an advice ?'

'Sure!'

'Try to put your hair in a ponytail . It would advantage your face and it won't be in your way in fights . I think it would look very good on you .' Kyo said with a big smile .

She didn't feel happy at all .

'I will try !' said the pink haired girl before entering her house , not observing even the slightest bit the fake smile .

_Who will I kill and who not ? I really don't know … Danzo and the elders will need to disappear but Akatsuki , Orochimaru ? Maybe I could try to save them . They are corrupted by power . No . Power does not corrupt. Fear corrupts... perhaps the fear of a loss of power ._

_ Maybe I can show them how to obtain their dreams ? _

_Too much thinking ._

The blue haired girls stands face to face with a thinking Hokage.

'I understand what you want me to do but are you sure about this ? They is a lot of things you can lose in this game . '

'I know . I'm sure . Life is more fun if you play games. But … I don't really like this game that much . It will be a bloody game . Life or death . In the end . Well … All things that have form eventually decay.'

Finished the girl with a serious face .

The Hokage's eyes widened slightly .

'I see you meet my student in the future .' said the man with sad eyes .

'Yes . Orochimaru . Such a brilliant mind with such brilliant power , unfortunately he's goals are bad .' Said the girl thinking before her eyes widened and she corrected herself fast :

'No , not his goals aren't bad , his path is , his path is wrong and old man , the only thing we have to do is bring him to the right path ! Why didn't I thought about that before ?'

The little girl said with sparkling eyes . The room became suddenly more light and warm .

The cream walls matched the wood tables and chairs perfectly . The sun was setting , the sky having the red , orange, pink colors . It actually was a quite a relaxing mood even if they talked some very important business .

Sarutobi observed the girl with curiosity filled in his eyes . He felt extremely relaxed different from just 1 minute before . She seemed to happy from a too weird reason . _Maybe she got a liking for Orochimaru , in the future ? Something is very wrong with her . _

'Are you alright ?' asked the man with a raised eyebrow .

Her body suddenly went rigid .

'I will be . Don't worry ! Old man , I need to talk to you very seriously now .'

' At the chunnin exams there will be some … well… interesting happenings . I'll need you to go with the flow . The sound and sand will attack together . '

Sarutobi's face went from surprised to furious in seconds .

'Don't worry .' said the girl to calm him . 'It will be alright . This thing has to happen . We don't prevent it . It's important . Sand will be controlled by Orochimaru , the Kazekage will be Orochimaru himself . You'll fight him but you'll die . Now that we will prevent . When the fight is almost over and you'll use your jutsu to try to kill him but fail and take just his arms , losing your life . I want you to make it exactly the same as the fight from the past , including the jutsu that will kill you , too . Now , don't worry this is where I enter . Just have faith in me . '

Kyoko talked slowly letting the Hokage reception the information .

Sarutobi had a very thinking face and after some moments his face erupted into a smile . His old voice tickling the kids ears .

'I'll have faith in you , this time .'

'I'm surprised .' the girl continued fast . "I was quite sure you'll send me at a mental hospital . You don't know me for that long , but I'm happy . Thank you .' her face has a wide grin .

'You can never really know someone completely. That's why it's the most terrifying thing in the world, really—taking someone on faith, hoping they'll take you on faith too. It's such a precarious balance, It's a wonder we do it at all. You have told me some things that are hard to understand , but I have enough experience to know that everything is possible . All things are possible until they are proved impossible and even the impossible may only be so, as of now. So in the end everything is possible .'

'Very possible! Possible, indeed. Maybe even probable, which, as you know if you study your arithmetic ,can happen more often than possible. In other words, probable is more possible than possible. I also need a favor and then I'll let you to your work . '

'What kind of favor?'

'I need access to the medications of the hospital . I can't tell you why , that only could change too much . '

'I see . Then I'll gave you a pass . ' said the old man giving her a piece of paper with something scribbled down .

'Thank you , have a nice night .'

'As well , young lady .'

Right now she was standing with a lot of medication everywhere around her .

' I found it ! Anti depressive medication ! Now let's see , the side effects . It is important to read the side effects , remember people , remember . '

The side effects of this medication could include : nausea , increased appetite and weight gain , loss of sexual desire and other sexual problems, such as erectile dysfunction and decreased orgasm , fatigue and drowsiness, dry mouth, blurred vision, constipation, dizziness, agitation and anxiety .

Well this is good to know .'

She grabs the medication locks the door and teleport herself home . Usually bipolar people don't get anti depressive medicine because it could make them even worst , luckily anti depressants make wonders for her .

Before she arrived home , she stopped at a hairdresser and bought brown coloring for her hair .

It was around 4 o'clock . She was turning around in her bed , sweat covering her face . The shits being very uncomfortable . You could clearly see she had a fewer and a nightmare . She suddenly sits up . Her face in her hands and a little voice in her head :

'Keep your head up kid, because there are people killing to see you fall.'

_FATHER ?_

'When two hearts are meant for each other, no distance is too far, no time is too long, and no other love can break them apart.'

_KANAME ?_

She was crying violently , convulsing . Broken sobs could be heard throw the walls .

'I know how to do anything – I'm a Mom.'

_MOM ?_

A very loud crack was heard and , if someone entered her room now they would see a brown haired girl with a tired face lying on the floor . Her short hair which was cut just hours ago spread everywhere looking like a chickens ass . She was now smiling . You'll probably think she is insane because she went from violent cry to a smile in seconds but she was just smart , meaning her brain acted , analyzed everything and she reached a conclusion , this wasn't a nightmare , it was a beautiful dream . The little warrior dreamed about her parents and boyfriend , ohh , how dearly she missed them . She thought it was a bad thing she was remembering them . It hurt her but at the same time she was happy . They taught her so much . Reaching out for the shits , she made a move to go to bed and sleep again but it was in vain . She could not sleep anymore . She went on the roof and looked at stars till morning . She still had a pain in her heart convulsing killing her little by little without her knowing .

A\n : flashbacks will be written in italic just as her thoughts .

_' Mom ? I'm home ! said a little black haired girl with big brown eyes entering a big old mansion decorated in green ._

_Welcome home ! How was school ? Asked a blonde woman with blue eyes . She had a big smile on her face . _

_Usually . Mom they still won't talk to me ! They think I'm a freak ! said the little girl with a false pout and big puppy eyes . She was no older than 7 and she didn't really care if her classmates ignored her as long as she had her family . Her hands where in front of her , spread ready to embrace her mother . Before her mother could return the hug her husband walked in , no , practically ran in , with a big silly smile and tackled the two most important two women in his life in a big bear hug ._

_Who cares if they still won't talk to you ? They don't know what they miss out ! said the black haired man with a raised eyebrow . _

_The two women just giggled . _

_The three ate at a restaurant with some family friends and got home justa round 8 , the little girls sleep time approaching . _

_Papa ! Read me a story ! the girl asked enthusiastic . The man just nodded with a smile ._

_Can I stay too ? asked the woman with a silly smile _

_Of course mommy ! Now , dad , start pleeeeeeeeeeaseeeee . begged the girl with puppy eyes purposely making the last word longer ._

_The man nodded with sparkling eyes , eyes the girl got seconds after her father's nod and started the story . Karen the little child's mother stood next to her husband on some blue chairs , next to their princess . The girl put safely in her bad listened fully awake to her dad's story . _

_Once upon a time all feelings and emotions went to a coastal island for a vacation. According to their nature, each was having a good time. Suddenly, a warning of an impending storm was announced and everyone was advised to evacuate the island._

_The announcement caused sudden panic. All rushed to their boats. Even damaged boats were quickly repaired and commissioned for duty._

_Yet, Love did not wish to flee quickly. There was so much to do. But as the clouds darkened, Love realised it was time to leave. Alas, there were no boats to spare. Love looked around with hope._

_Just then Prosperity passed by in a luxurious boat. Love shouted, "Prosperity, could you please take me in your boat?"_

_"No," replied Prosperity, "my boat is full of precious possessions, gold and silver. There is no place for you."_

_A little later Vanity came by in a beautiful boat. Again Love shouted, "Could you help me, Vanity? I am stranded and need a lift. Please take me with you."_

_Vanity responded haughtily, "No, I cannot take you with me. My boat will get soiled with your muddy feet."_

_Sorrow passed by after some time. Again, Love asked for help. But it was to no avail. "No, I cannot take you with me. I am so sad. I want to be by myself."_

_When Happiness passed by a few minutes later, Love again called for help. But Happiness was so happy that it did not look around, hardly concerned about anyone._

_Love was growing restless and dejected. Just then somebody called out, "Come Love, I will take you with me." Love did not know who was being so magnanimous, but jumped on to the boat, greatly relieved that she would reach a safe place._

_On getting off the boat, Love met Knowledge. Puzzled, Love inquired, "Knowledge, do you know who so generously gave me a lift just when no one else wished to help?"_

_Knowledge smiled, "Oh, that was Time."_

_"And why would Time stop to pick me and take me to safety?" Love wondered._

_Knowledge smiled with deep wisdom and replied, "Because only Time knows your true greatness and what you are capable of. Only Love can bring peace and great happiness in this world."_

_"The important message is that when we are prosperous, we overlook love. When we feel important, we forget love. Even in happiness and sorrow we forget love. Only with time do we realize the importance of love. Why wait that long? Why not make love a part of your life today?"_

_So … dad ? _

_Yes , sunshine ? _

_This means that I'm good ? I give my love to you and mom every second , I never wait ! _

_Yes , dear ! Don't forget to enjoy life , now go to sleep tomorrow it's a busy day ! said the man cheerfully _

It took a moment for Kyoko to realize that she drifted off and if she won't hurry she'll miss the meeting with her team . Kakashi would probably be there in 1o minutes and she had to hurry up big time .


End file.
